The present invention relates to an artificial tree and to a method for mounting branches on such an artificial tree.
In artificial trees such as Christmas trees, and in particular in larger trees of superior quality the central trunk is generally formed of a metal pole to which the branches are attached by means of separate bracket pieces. These include portions, one for each branch, to which the respective branches are attached, by a pivot or hinge in a manner which allows a degree of movement. This construction is however relatively expensive and troublesome to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble. It also has an unnatural appearance due to the construction of the bracket and pivots or hinges.
The present invention seeks to provide an arrangement which is more easily manufactured and assembled.